La Llegada De Den
by Dokusho
Summary: La historia de la llegada del perro de la Familia Rockbell


_**Una historia corta sobre el perrito de Winry Rockbell. Espero que les guste, queria escribir sobre alguien de Full Metal Alchemist, y se me ocurrio a Den.  
><strong>_

_**Disfrutenlo, **_

**_Peace & Love, Dokusho_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Llegada de Den<strong>

El ruido provocado por sus pies era muy molesto a esa hora, cuando todos descansaban antes de volver a trabajar. Los dos hermanos se gritaban mutuamente, acabando con todo el silencio que se podía apreciar en ese momento. Los chicos estaban haciendo una competencia para ver quien llegaría a la casa de su mejor amiga primero.

El más pequeño ya estaba cansado, pero no quería volver a perder contra su hermano mayor, que lo molestaba por ser tan débil. En cambio, él mayor estaba preocupado, su hermanito se estaba haciendo más rápido, y no le parecía justo, él era el más grande.

Estaban llegando a la hermosa y acogedora casa en la que vivía Winry. ¿Quién será el que llegue primero?

Edward estaba por ganar, pero su hermano estaba a muy poco de alcanzarlo, cuando de la nada un pequeño bulto se apareció a los pies de Ed, asiéndolo tropezar. Cayó rápidamente al suelo. Alphonse, que no estaba muy alejado, estaba corriendo muy rápido. No llegó a detenerse, tropezando con su hermano mayor, acabando así, ambos en el piso.

Los dos hermanos terminaron con cortes y raspones de piernas. Una puerta se oyó abrirse, Winry salía de su hogar para ver que era lo que provocó ese ruido. Al verlos en el suelo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada.

-Tan brutos como siempre, miren como terminaron-Su amiga se acercó hasta ellos observando sus heridas.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa!-se puso colorado Edward al haber terminado en tan vergonzosa situación-Algo me hizo tropezar.

-Si claro, seguro que fue alguno de tus pies-Alphonse enojado por haber acabado en el suelo.

Un ladrido interrumpió su discusión de cómo acabaron en el suelo. No era un ladrido común. Era más agudo que el de un perro grande, más tierno. Los hermanos sobresaltados miraron para todos lados, no había nada.

De repente algo se movía entre la hierba. Unas pequeñas orejas se asomaron y luego un pequeño cuerpo. Era un perrito color negro y blanco, era muy pequeñito y se le veía débil, cojeaba de una pata.

-¡Un perrito!-gritó Winry.

-Eso fue lo que hizo que me callera-Edward enojado se levanto rápido del suelo, haciendo que sus heridas le dolieran aún más.

-No, mentira-su amiga se paró con el cachorro entre sus brazos y corrió hasta su casa. Entro y busco a su abuelita-Abuelita, Abuelita ¿Dónde estás?

-Winry, estoy acá en el taller-la niña corrió al lugar donde se hallaba su abuela, al encontrarla, la abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Edward se enojo con el cachorro porque lo hizo caer, pero el perrito esta lastimado, no le pudo hacer nada.

-Primero, ¿Qué cachorro?-Winry observó a su abuela y sacó al pequeño animal que tenía entre sus brazos-Hay Winry, dámelo-su nieta se lo entregó-Si está un poco débil, hay que llamar al veterinario.

-¡Abuela!-grito Edward-Todo fue culpa del perro.

-¡Edward baja la voz! Aún no estoy sorda-grito Pinako para callar al niño.

-Abuelita, no fue culpa del cachorro. Todo es culpa del torpe de mi hermano mayor-apareció el pequeño Alphonse por detrás de Edward-Es muy torpe.

-Silencio los dos, ahora nos vamos a ocupar del este animal. Winry, llama al veterinario.

* * *

><p>-Adiós, gracias por ayudarnos-Pinako despidió al veterinario. Cerró la puerta una vez que entro de nuevo a la casa y volvió junto a los niños-ahora hay que encargarnos del cachorro hasta que se mejore y luego buscarle un hogar.<p>

-Abuela, yo quiero quedármelo-Winry se puso delante del animal, evitando que su abuela se lo lleve-por favor, tenemos espacio acá, no tenemos muchos animales, menos un perrito.

-Lo sé, pero es mucha responsabilidad, Winry. Si lo adoptamos, tú lo cuidaras, lo bañaras, lo alimentaras…

-Si lo sé, hare eso y mucho mas, le voy a dar el amor que todo ser vivo merece-se acerco al perrito que descansaba-y será mi mejor amigo-Edward y Alphonse tosieron, haciendo que Winry se volteara-Bueno, otro más de mis mejores amigos.

-Abuela, yo no confiaría en ella, tal vez se olvida de alimentarlo un día y se muere.

-Cállate Edward-Winry agarro una pequeña llave inglesa con la que trabajaba su abuela y se la tiró a Edward, golpeándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-preguntó Alphonse poniéndose al lado de Winry.

-Le pondré Den. Lo escuche una vez cuando iba a hacer los mandados para la abuela y siempre me ha gustado.

-Qué lindo nombre-Al puso sus dedos cerca del nuevo miembro de la familia y este se los comenzó a lamer-Den, me haces cosquillas.

_**-Es muy bonito el nombre-Ed se unió a Alphonse y a Winry-Bienvenido a la familia, Den-el cachorro ladró contento por pertenecer a esa hermosa familia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes de Despedirme, este fic va dedicado a <span>Koumo<span>, que me dijo que suba la historia, ella sabe porque razones. Ahora si me voy, cambio y fuera**_


End file.
